Training, education and dissemination of information are important components of the center. This year we have conducted two successful lecture/demonstration series aimed for general audience of scientific community and undergraduate students. These were presented on "Air, Water, Lasers, and Earth", by core researchers of the laboratory. At the end of the series, laboratory tours were condcuted to disseminate information about the research activities of the Center. This is an annual event at MII, in which the spectroscopy laboratory actively participates in.